Does It Matter What They Think?
by beccyorange
Summary: Two times the Avengers thought that Loki was bad for Tony, and the one time they were proved horribly wrong. Idea loosely off a prompt on the frost-iron tumblr.


Clint spoke from the rafters, and the people below didn't even bother looking up for him. They knew that they wouldn't be able to see him anyway. It was oddly quiet today in the building, since Tony and Loki were out.

"I don't think he's good for him" Clint said from the darkness, and the team below him knew exactly who and what he was talking about.

It was just yesterday that Tony and Loki had stood in front of them, hand in hand and had finally told the rest of the team about their five month long relationship.

"I know that he was the enemy, and I know that he did try to kill me, and you guys, and take over the place, but he's changed now!" Tony had explained under the scrutinizing gaze of Steve and the rest of the team.

Everyone reacted differently.

Steve, who was still very old-fashioned and wasn't completely comfortable with homosexuality yet (not that he was homophobic, he was still getting used to it) had just stuttered before leaving the room. As he left he gave Tony a look that screamed 'I'm happy for you, and I'll try to get used to it'

Thor just stood there, his mouth open. His face had a look of betrayal on it, due to Loki not even mentioning this to him, his own brother! Then he walked over to them and pulled them both into a bear hug and muttered "I hope you two are happy" before he walked off smiling at them, his eyes twinkling with happiness

Clint and Natasha had just sat there and stared blankly at them. Sure they were happy for them, but they had their doubts. Especially Clint, after being mind controlled by Loki he wasn't exactly going to trust him very easily. They did for Tony's sake. Tony needed to be happy, so they accepted it and they smiled and said "Congratulations" before walking out the room

The last one in the room was Bruce; he looked calm enough for a man with serious anger problems. He said a shaky "Congratulations you two" before he stumbled out of the room, trying to hold the Hulk in. He didn't know why the Hulk was emerging anyway.

"So what if he isn't Clint, he makes Tony happy, and that is what matters now" Natasha said from the chair that she was laying over, her nose in a book.

"So if he tries to kill us all again, we just forgive him because 'it makes Tony happy'?" Clint asked, still having doubts about Loki. Sure Loki had lived with them for the past six months but that doesn't mean that he trusts him.

Now it was Thor's booming voice to speak "I can assure you that if my brother does try to do that, I will be taking him straight to Asgard. It was part of the deal" he almost yelled, as he wiped Poptart crumbs off his face

Bruce laughed a bit, then covered it up with a cough "If you do that, you can put up with an emotional and most likely drunk Tony Stark" he said, knowing no one in the team would want to deal with that.

Thor shuddered dramatically and shook his head "I do not wish to put up with an intoxicated man of iron" as the group laughed as he shoved another Poptart into his mouth

It was at that moment that Tony and Loki walked in, hand in hand and looked at the group.

"Why do I get the feeling they were talking about us Tony?" Loki asks, smirking at the group. He had heard the conversation, being a god had its benefits

The Avengers turned a bright red colour, before all quickly denying it, while Loki continued to smirk with that smug little grin.

As Loki and Tony turned to walk off, Tony spoke "And I'll have you know I am not that hard to look after when I'm drunk" he sulked

Loki raised his eyebrows and laughed at the man "Sure Tony, whatever helps you sleep at night" he smiled

"You help me sleep at night" Tony flirted, winking at Loki, causing the Avengers to gag, they were still getting used to the fact that the resident playboy had managed to be tied down in a relationship, by none other than Loki of all people.

After she was sure they were out of earshot, Natasha spoke again "How can Loki be bad for Tony?"

* * *

The low rumble of an attack echoed through the air of the city, as citizens ran and screamed at the sight of the creatures. The citizens waited in terror for the Avengers to appear, and like always they came to the rescue.

Hawkeye was loaded up with an almost endless supply of arrows, and he picked them off one by one. Black Widow was helping on the ground, kicking and fighting her way around. Thor and the Hulk were using sheer force and strength to take out as many as they could. Steve was being an all-round, helping people where necessary. Tony flew around, shooting missiles at the creature. Many of them missed the mark. Eventually after a tiring fight, they defeated the creature, and they all returned back to Stark Tower. Tony disappeared into his room while the Avengers recapped the mission

"I told you Loki was bad for Tony" Clint muttered, as he poured himself a drink before returning to his hiding place in the rafters.

Bruce frowned "What on_ Earth_ do you mean Clint?" he asked, genuinely confused, he personally thought Tony did a good job, despite the few misses

"Oh don't act like you couldn't tell Bruce" Clint said, slightly angry "The second he saw that green fireball from the creature, he was _completely_ unfocused! I'm pretty sure I also heard him over the com talking to Loki on the phone in his suit"

Steve spoke up quietly after Clint had finished "Yeah I heard him talking to Loki, I was a bit closer to him so the com worked better" he muttered, before falling silent again

"Tony!" Thor bellowed, and less than a minute later, Tony was downstairs, looking slightly dishevelled

"You called for me?" he asked, his voice light and teasing

"Is it true you were on the phone to Loki in the middle of the fight?" Natasha asked, staring at Tony. Her stare scared him

"No. Why on Earth would you think that?" he innocently said

"Actually sir, you were on the phone to Mr Laufeyson during the fight" JARVIS added in

"Jarvis! Shh!" Tony whispered, hoping somehow that the rest of the team did not hear his AI. They did though, and as he looked up he was greeted to glares from the rest of the team.

"Tony" Steve whined, "You know you can't do that!" he added, scolding the man

Tony nodded his head "Yeah, I know" he said sadly "But, I need to go down to the workshop, need to upgrade the suit!" he squeaked as he headed towards the elevator. Going the complete opposite way then the workshop.

Clint stared at Natasha, he smirked "I told you so. I told you Loki was bad for Tony"

"Oh shut it you" Natasha snapped "That was one thing!"

* * *

A month or so later, and Earth was under attack again. Alien creatures seemed to come out of nowhere, and the Avengers were right on their game, but they were overwhelmed. They were severely outnumbered.

After a while of this fight, their skill dropped. Tony was just shooting everywhere. His vision had taken damage and it was hard to see. Thor was madly throwing his hammer around, and the Hulk was just jumping around and smashing some of the aliens who were secluded from the group into buildings. Hawkeye was running low on arrows, and Natasha was cornered and fighting her way out of a small group on these aliens. Steve was outnumbered, he was trying to fight five of the aliens, while looking out for the rest of his team.

The com line crackled with life as Tony spoke "We need to call for back up" it was hard to make out the words, due to interference and static

"There isn't any Tony. They're helping already" Steve replied, the line crackled even more

"Oh. Yeah. Right" Tony muttered into the line, before switching it off to concentrate.

There was a flashing green comet shooting across the sky, and the Avengers groaned. Expecting more aliens, they toughened up, grit their teeth and kept fighting.

They were not expecting the green light to land on a rooftop. Nor where they expecting the green light to turn out to be a man. Not any man, a man with piercing blue eyes, pale ash white skin, strikingly black hair and an intricate armor outfit of green and gold and black. They were not expecting Loki to come to the rescue

"Uh Tony. Mind explaining why your boyfriend has joined us?" Hawkeye asked into the com line.

Tony whipped his head around to see Loki standing on the rooftop "Oh for gods sake…" he muttered. He didn't want any harm to come to Loki. So he watched him

Loki seemed to shimmer, as he used his magic. After a minute or two of silently muttering magic to himself, Loki shot something bright blue out of his palms.

Tony turned around, to watch the bright blue objects hit the aliens, but a few rogue ones came after him. It was half a minute of fighting, before one of the managed to throw him out of the sky, before they were hit by Loki's projectiles. Now Tony was falling from a frightful height towards the cement and pavement.

Tony turned his head to look at Loki, who was frozen with fear and watching his partner fall from the sky. Seconds later, Tony hit the ground with a sickening crunch, and Loki transported himself to Tony's side.

The rest of the Avengers had watched this go down, and rushed over. As they moved to crowd around Tony, they stopped, seeing Loki, so they watched from a slight distance.

"_Tony!_" Loki yelled, it was a guttural sound, it was heart wrenching. It was a yell of despair as Loki pulled off the Iron Man mask, which was already half off from the impact of the fall.

Tony's face was still, his eyes shut. "_Tony! Wake up!_" he yelled again, Loki's cry of anguish echoed in the minds of the Avengers as they stood there, hoping that this man would wake up.

Loki focused his mind on healing spells, and held his hands to Tony's face. They both seemed to glow an aura of blue, as Tony's eyelids fluttered and his breathing grew steady. Tony's eyes opened, and he smiled.

As Tony opened his mouth to talk, Loki cut him off, by pressing his own lips to Tony's. He was more than aware of the group of people who were now outside, including the Avengers. But he couldn't have cared less. He had almost lost this man. Tony kissed him back and he smiled, pulling away.

They stood up, and held hands as Loki teleported them to Stark Tower, where he let Tony lie down.

Back on the ground, where a group of people were muttering about Tony and Loki, Natasha turned to Clint.

"I'm sorry, was Loki a bad choice for Tony to date? I can't hear you over the sound of the fact he saved our lives!" she giggled, as Clint poked out his tongue at the red haired girl.

"Okay fine, I guess Loki is good for Tony after all" he muttered as he passed Natasha ten dollars.

* * *

**A/N: This is slightly based off the prompt from .com the prompt is:**  
**_ Five times the Avengers (plus Pepper, Happy and Rhodey) thought that Loki was a bad choice for Tony and once the didn't or five times they thought Tony was good for Loki and one he didn't. MAKE ME CRYYYYYY OR SQUEE WITH THE FLUUUFF! PLEASEEEE  
_But obviously I changed it a bit. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
